Here We Go Again
by Dove's Wings
Summary: The island is in trouble, and the it needs all the help it can get. Our survivors, off the island, leave their troubling lives to return to a place filled with memories to protect the island they once called home. OC submission OPEN!
1. Chapter 1

The island is in trouble. A threat, bigger then ever is coming, and the island needs all the help it can get. So our survivors, off the island, leave their troubling lives to return to a place filled with memories to protect the island they once called home.

James, Kate, Claire, Aaron, Miles, Richard, Desmond, and Richard find themselves on another plane, flying to Europe, knowing the destiny of the flight to come. But on their plane, they bring the thing the island is trying to destroy. But, the threat itself has no idea that she is.

So I need a few characters to help out our losties here. A main threat, between the ages of 14-19, (the main character) and other survivors are needed, a few new others also. I need a pretty even mix, so give me a variety! I also want interesting pasts, nothing boring or already done.

Name:

Age:

Nickname:

Personality:

Looks:

History:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Friends (and why):

Enemies (and why):

Reason for flying:

Character relations:

Other/Survivor/Main Character:

Crush/Pairing:

Other information:

Once I get a few solid characters I'll begin the story. It's not first come first serve. If your character is chosen I'll likely PM you to let you know. Please review!

Wings


	2. Hospitals and Phone Calls

Another tremor shook the island and Ben looked over at Hurley, "What do you think it is?" Ben asked, Hurley closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath,

"Dude, something is coming, and its not good." He looked over at Ben, "And when it does come, were going to need all the help we can get."

All the Ajira 6 members were having their weekly dinner together, discussing their crazy lives since they've been off the island. "I can't step out of my front door unless I want to be mobbed by reporters!" Miles complained; everyone nodded in an agreement.

"They…" The ringing of her phone cut off Kate "Be right back." Everything was quiet for a few minutes until Kate came back in, face as white as a sheet. "It was Hurley." Everyone paled and waited for her to continue. "In a few days were going to get a plane ticket in the mail going to somewhere in Europe. We are going onto that flight and were going to be brought back to the island. No questions asked. Go home and pack." And just like that their dinner was over and all they knew was that they were returning to a place they tried so hard to get away from, but also a place that they all desperately wanted to go back to. A place they all once called home.

I was sitting in a dark room, with wires hooked up to my head and hands. I took a few deep breaths in and listened to the beeping of the heart monitor. Day after day, test after test. It's annoying, but it's normal now. The monitor was turned off, and the lights were turned back on, blinding me momentarily.

"Renee, come with us here, and were going to talk with you and your parents." I nodded and followed the doctor into his office where my parents were already waiting. They stood up and shook his hand while I sank down into the chair off to the side of the room where I watched my parents talk with him.

"We've done as much as we can here, but I have been talking with a hospital in Europe who would like to run their own tests." My parents nodded eagerly,

"When do they want her?" My jaw dropped, my parents would get rid of me just like that?

"Next week. We would pay for the expenses. She would be there for a few months." Again my parents nodded. Furious I stood up,

"You're just going to get rid of me? Aren't you going to come with? Or are you going to leave me with bunches of foreign doctors that want to… That want to like, dissect me?"

"It'll be good for you! Maybe they can… fix you." My mother said quietly,

"There's nothing wrong with me!" I cried, I made my way to door stopping as I heard my father mutter,

"Why don't you tell that to Nick." My heart leapt ten beats, and I grabbed the golden locket that I refuse to take off,

"I hate you!" Tears leaked out of my eyes and I ran to our car, locking myself in. Only having to face my parents again in a few minutes.

"Your going." And that was the end of that.

"Everyone going onto European flight 712, must board now." The voice rang through the air and people started to board. I found myself in a window seat in the last row of first class, no one next to me. I expected it to be a quiet flight, but then a mob of reporters charged onto the plane and ran towards the people a few rows in front of me. It hit me then, that the people in front of me were some of the Ajira 6. I watched as they fought against them and didn't say a word until the captain shooed them off. Maybe it wouldn't be a boring flight at all. And then he came.

Light blue-gray eyes, short brown hair, his nose was slightly upturned. He was perfect. And he was sitting two seats away from me. I felt my face flush red and looked out the window of the slowly ascending plane.

I fell asleep in mid-flight, we were somewhere over the ocean. I most likely wouldn't have woken up, but the plane started to shake, suitcases started falling and people screamed. One look out of the window and I saw us speedily descend towards the water. No… towards an island. I buckled myself in and closed my eyes giving a little prayer, hoping that we would make it.

I woke up to find people running around, helping people or dragging them away from the plane. I sat up slowly and took a better look around. Not many people had made it, ten or fifteen in all. I reached up to my pounding head, and then drew it away quickly. My hand was covered in blood. I freaked out. My body started to shake, tears poured out of my eyes. I looked up through bleary eyes and saw a group of people come towards me.

"Hey, you're going to be fine. Just tell me this, what is your name?"

"R…Renee." I stuttered, "Renee Hart."

* * *

**As you can see, Renee is the main character. The first person POV is Renee. Here's a little about her...**

_**Personality: Renee has always been uncertain of herself and usually depends on people to help her. She is very sweet and caring but doesn't know how to handle the fact that she is going to kill the Island unless her counter is found, or she dies. She can also be very emotional sometimes.**_

_ **Looks: 5'3" shoulder length light brown hair, side bangs. She has blue/green eyes that flash black when she sucks the life out of the island.**_

** Don't want to give too much away about her past. If i PMed you then you know that your character has been chosen. I hope to introduce most of them next chapter.**

**R&R**

**Wings**


	3. AUTHORS NOTE!

**Sorry guys, I'm not sure if it was just forgetfulness or if my PM wasn't working but some of you don't know if your character was chosen or not. So here are the characters,**

**Main Character~ Renee Heart**

**Survivors~ AJ Monroe, Katilyn Heart (Monroe), Maya Monroe, Ryan Gavin, Ava Black, ****Leighanne Ray Hough. Olivia Emily Nadler, Gabriella Russo, Rome Faraday**

**Others~ Gemma ****Mercadante, Aeris Linus**

**I think that's it, once again, I apologize if I forgot your character. I hope I didn't do it on here. I need more male characters! Please send some in! The next chapter is almost done! It'll be up tomorrow!**

**Read on!**

**Wings**


	4. Flashbacks and Family

I groveled at my poor attempt to wrap my head wound. I saw, out of the corner of my eye, some of the survivors looking at me funny. I didn't want to risk anything. Anyone. After my failed attempts, I got up and made it towards the others, who had all gathered in a circle.

"Ok, so now that were all here," I blushed realizing that she was talking about me, "So first of all, my name is Kate. All of us," gesturing to the Ajira 6, "have been here before. And you all are alive for a reason. Were here to save this island. So introduce yourself to each other, make friends not enemies. Were staying here tonight, tomorrow were moving out to meet some friends at the barracks." She, alone with the Ajira 6, moved over closer to the trees and began to talk in hushed voices. We all looked around at each other,

"So basically were not going to be rescued." I looked at the person who said that, it was the boy I sat by on the plane, but now, his eyes were cold and he now had a fresh scar from his right temple to his jaw-line. Somehow, it made him look cold, but venerable. You could tell that the plane crash left a physical, and no doubt mental mark on him.

"And why do you say that?" I challenged, not that there was anything for me to go back to, other then tests and no social life, yeah I'll take this. "Yeah we might be here awhile but we can sill have hope that we'll be rescued! So were going to do what Kate said. Make friends. So… Hi, I'm Renee Heart." I ended a little quietly.

"Heart? You don't happen to have a brother named Jason do you? He's like nineteen?" Strange…

"Yeah, I do. Why do you ask?" I asked; this was getting weird. I hope my brother didn't do something stupid,

"I'm married to him. And we have a son." My jaw dropped and I walked out of the circle and sat down by the ocean. Leaving the others behind to talk among themselves. The lady followed along with two other girls. "I'm Kaitlyn Heart. This is my sister AJ and her daughter Maya." I felt tears leak out of my eyes,

"How could I not know? Why wouldn't they tell me?' I sobbed out, felling more betrayed then ever.

"If it helps, he talked about you a lot. He said you were sick. And he said something about an accident." My breath caught in my throat. I reached for my locket and cried out. It was gone.

"Where is it? I have to find it!" I dusted the sand around me looking for my lost locket. After a few minutes I felt more tears leak down from eyes. "My locket… he gave it to me." I looked at them,

"Jason?" I shook my head.

"Nick. He… gave it to me. Well was going to give it to me…"

(Flashback)

"Hey Renee, you know… I really…Love you." My heart fluttered and he leaned in to kiss me. When our lips met, I felt this unnatural electric jolt, than suddenly I couldn't stop. I felt energized. The sounds he was making didn't even register to my ears. I drew away slowly, and his body fell limp to the floor, lips blue. I screamed. My parents, and Jason ran into my room and started to check his pulse.

"Call the ambulance! Hurry!" My brother ran for the phone and I could hear him talking quickly to whoever was on the other line. My mom started to walk over by me,

"Don't come near me! Stay away from me!" I screamed, retreating to the corner of my room. Minutes later, people were in my room taking Nick away on a stretcher. Then they came for me, "Go away! Leave me alone! Leave me…" Before I could finish, they suck a needle in my neck and I passed out. I woke up days later with needles injected into me, monitors beeping. I thought the noise was going to drive me insane. My parents were the first to see me.

"Nick's dead." My father said bluntly. I felt tears run down my cheek, he told me something I knew but didn't want to know. Once his body hit the ground I knew he was gone. "What happened that night?" he asked,

"I…I d…don't k…know." I stuttered, "W…we kissed, an…and he just fell." I began to shake at the memories.

"The doctors that did his autopsy said he had no life force in him. All his organs stopped working and looks as though they never have. Then they look at you and find traces of him on you. They said you killed him." I bit my lip, remembering the felling when I kissed him. How I felt so… alive. "They want to test you."

"Go away, I don't want to talk anymore." That hurt. You could tell they thought I killed him too. Some parents I have. But with no questions asked, they left. A few hours I had another visitor. Nick's older sister, she had a box in her hand and she sat down replacing the spot where my parents had sat.

"Nick was going to give this to you. I think he'd want you to have it." I opened up the box and saw a locket, engraved with his name and my name, inside, two pictures of us together.

"Thank you…" I whispered. "Thank you…"

(End flashback)

I told them the story, crying the whole time. Explaining how sweet Nick was and how amazing. It made me cry harder. I could tell that they wanted to comfort me, but were unsure.

"I haven't let a person directly touch me since." I finished. I can't even remember the feeling of flesh on flesh. It seemed like such a long time ago,

"Were family," AJ stated, putting her arm around her sister, and letting her daughter hug her legs. "And we stick together." She came and touched my shoulder. I felt a jolt, but not like with Nick. This felt strange. I wasn't hurting her, but the feeling of another persons skin felt foreign, but welcome. I cried and hugged her. Letting go, seeing her alive gave me hope. That one, I can get better, and two, that I could find love again.

* * *

**There you go, chapter two. The next chapter is going to be about them traveling to Darmaville. There's going to be a lot of POV changes because i want to get the emotions of the Ajira 6 members as memories resurface. **

**MALE OC'S NEEDED! OTHERS NEEDED!**

**Hoped this was good! Please tell me what you thought, suggestions always welcome!**

**R&R**

**Wings**


End file.
